Fender is a part of an automobile, motorcycle or other vehicle body that frames a wheel well. A fender flare may be added to the fender to accommodate a larger wheel and tire combination in the fender or simply accentuate the fender. A mud flap may be used in combination with the fender to protect the vehicle from mud and other flying debris thrown into the air by the rotating tire. It is typically made from a flexible material such as rubber that is not easily damaged by contact with flying debris, the tire, or the road surface.
Use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical elements.